


losing my mcfricken mind

by Burst



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, i never tag anything because i dont know what to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burst/pseuds/Burst
Summary: Sometimes all you need to take your mind off a long grueling day is a little fast food and grease. And boy did Jinyoung need that, maybe 50 times over, to deal with his rather excitable friends.





	losing my mcfricken mind

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a [year old] repost from 7fics@tumblr as per request from a """""friend""""""" who said i should reupload everything but i was like nah
> 
> a quick summary of the prompt: jjp with a cute confession set in a small shop
> 
> i have never been good at titles or summaries or authors notes so everything kinda sounds like verbal diarrhea but thats fine its all fine

Jinyoung wouldn’t say he loved studying. He likes to think he’s a good student, achieving above average marks in his classes and putting just the right amount of hours in extracurriculars. But it wasn’t as if he enjoyed pouring his blood, sweat, and tears into doing well; he hated slaving away over his desk for periods longer than two hours, and most of all he hated being stuck on the same concept for another three. He supposes that’s where study groups came in, making the air less stuffy and daunting, and with more brains there’s a chance someone knows what’s going on.

“When’s this due again?”

“No clue. Hyung?”

“Don’t look at me, I thought one of you knew!”

He groans into his hands, sinking down in his chair. Most study groups worked well, but this particular one…sometimes Jinyoung doesn’t understand why professors recommended they work with their friends. They should know most of Jinyoung’s friends are idiots.

“I can hear you badmouthing us in your mind from here hyung,” a voice from his side says. Jinyoung doesn’t need to peek through his fingers to know who’s talking; the brat that wormed his way into Jinyoung’s good graces only to turn around and backstab whenever given the opportunity.

“Leave him alone Yugyeomie,” Youngjae says, playfully shoving Yugyeom—right into Jackson.

“Hey, watch it!” The elder of the three in front of him yells, ignoring the glares from the other students that have the misfortune of being around their group, shoving Yugyeom back towards Youngjae. The boy nearly topples over into Youngjae’s lap if Youngjae hadn’t caught his arm. Jinyoung thinks it’s the end, since all their pent up energy should be let out after their little shoving match, but life likes to prove him wrong and it’s not.

He thinks he should feel bad for the youngest, caught between the two boys pushing him back and forth like a rag doll. Their squabbling eventually turns into loud grunts and Jinyoung has to hide his face behind his hands while he reads his notes; he really shouldn’t be associated with these kids. Though eventually it quiets down, no more grunts, no more squeaking of chairs, scuffling of papers, just quiet. With his hand still over his eyes, he looks from side to side at the other inhabitants of the library; they’re all minding their own business and not looking over. That’s a good sign, right?

Jinyoung slowly sits up and puts his hand down on the table, sudden movements would probably startle the animals in front of him.

He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees them all in their respective seats, looking a little more disheveled than they were ten minutes ago, but at least they’re calm. Jinyoung doesn’t even bat at an eye Jackson, whose face is planted between the pages of his notebook, his snapback sitting at the other end of the table by Youngjae. Speaking of the younger boy, he can’t help but roll his eyes at him tugging and shaking Yugyeom’s arm, apologies tumbling from his mouth in between short bouts of laughter. A surge of affection for his friends rises up in his chest, making Jinyoung want to smile and gather them in a hug and hope they never change, but at the same time it could also be stomach acid.

He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation when he notices Yugyeom tapping away on his phone, paying no mind to his noisy hyung or the notes on the table.

“Right,” he says, making the other three look up at him with various degrees of confusion on their faces. “Food, food sounds really good right now. How about I go out and buy? We’ll take a break.” Jinyoung’s rummaging through the stacks of paper and textbooks on their table for his phone, wallet, and car keys while the rest stare blankly at him—was uptight prissypants Park Jinyoung really proposing a break? Perhaps the king did have mercy for his peasants after all—and then they nearly jump out of their seats to bombard the boy with questions.

“Where are you going?”

“Can we get alcohol?”

“Meat, I want meat!”

“Ah, something warm with soup sounds really good right now though…”

“Barbecue! You can get that to go, right?”

“Oh, noodles!”

“What, no,” Jinyoung says, making a face and shaking his head. “First of all, no one is getting alcohol, and second I’m going to McDonalds.” There’s a boo from the other side of the table, dying into quiet murmuring and a lot of nodding. Jinyoung only quirks an eyebrow in response, tugging his coat on and waiting for the general consensus. He watches Youngjae nudge Yugyeom, who in turn nudges Jackson. The elder boy looks scandalized for a moment, glaring at the two younger boys before turning to Jinyoung. He even stands up in his seat.

“We,” Jackson gestures to himself and the two boys, “have accepted your proposal of McDonalds.”

“Great,” Jinyoung replies, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you had a say in it—”

“And,” He cuts Jinyoung off, and Yugyeom snickers behind him. Jinyoung shoots him a look, but only receives a quiet raspberry in response. “We’re prepared to give you our order whenever you’re ready.”

“Yeah, you’re texting all of that to me,” Jinyoung says, patting his pockets, making sure he has his wallet and phone. The keys are in his hand, and he’s already making his way towards the exit. He walks out with a chorus of “sh's” ringing out behind him, Youngjae and Yugyeom apologizing to the other students on Jackson’s behalf. Maybe they’ll actually study now, he thinks. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking.

 

 

Driving up to a McDonalds at 11:36PM wasn’t something Jinyoung ever envisioned himself doing in his college career, or whole life ever. But it was calming in a way, the empty parking lot with no lines for the drive-thru and dim street lamps glowing a soft yellow against the dark blue sky. The bright colors of their logo were like a beacon of light, reassuring all that they were here, McDonalds wouldn’t turn you away. Though it looked more like something out of a horror movie, really.

Jinyoung’s almost disappointed there’s no line, which means the employees will probably process his order quicker and he’ll have to return to the library to his gang of troublemakers quicker than normal.

“Hello?” He tentatively says when he drives up to the speaker, not entirely sure if there’s someone on the other side. There’s bit of static and what sounds like a crash and a quiet “shit,” but then the speaker is buzzing to life and the feedback causes Jinyoung to recoil in his seat.

“Sorry about that,” the disembodied voice has the decency to sound sheepish at least, “What can I get you?”

“Uh, a medium coke, cheeseburger and a small fries,” he starts listing off his own order while going through his pockets for his phone. Maybe he should’ve had it out beforehand, instead of admiring how horrifying the empty McDonalds lot looked at night.

“Is that all?” The voice asks, after Jinyoung doesn’t say anything for a solid five seconds.

“No, no, just need to…I just need a second, sorry,” Jinyoung replies, running a hand through his hair and scrolling through the mess of messages Jackson sent him—all of them changed their order at least three times and he’s pretty sure some of the things they mentioned weren’t even on the menu.

“It’s all good, you’re the only customer here,” the voice says, sounding more relaxed than he was at the moment. “Take your time.”

“Sounds like a fun day of work,” Jinyoung answers, eyes going wide moments after. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun or anything.” He curses himself in his mind, and his friends for not just sending him one message with their order.

“Hey it’s no problem. It’s not that bad, working in this ghost town. My coworker’s making a leaning tower or burger patties and it’s honestly pretty impressive.”

Jinyoung doesn’t know whether to roll his eyes or laugh. He settles for the latter, smiling when the voice on the other side joins in.

“He also told me to tell you he’s wearing gloves, so it’s still safe to order a burger,” the voice adds. There’s a whoop in the background, Jinyoung assumes it’s the aforementioned coworker. He types out a reply to the group chat, expressing his very real displeasure at how much they spammed his phone while the voice on the other side tells his coworker less than nicely to “shut up.”

“Good to know,” he says, “Though I’m not sure you should be telling these things to your customers.” Jinyoung scoffs under his breath at the amount of apologies and promises of coffee from Youngjae and Jackson he receives. (Yugyeom only sends him an angel emoticon.)

“Well you don’t sound like a middle aged man or my manager,” the voice chuckles and Jinyoung has to stop his brain from commenting how good it sounds even through speakers, “So I think me and the boys are safe.” 

“Well I hope I haven’t put a dent in your free time,” Jinyoung says clearing his throat. “You ready for this order?”

“Dude, it’s my job.” And even though he has no idea who exactly is on the other side of the speaker, Jinyoung’s sure the other is grinning.

“I’ll have three more medium cokes, two orders of the 20 piece chicken nuggets, a double cheeseburger…” Jinyoung continues reading off the list Youngjae compiled in the end, thankful he’s not speaking directly to the McDonalds employee because the faces he’s making at all the health hazards on the list aren’t that flattering.

There’s a moment of silence after Jinyoung reads off the last item. He sighs. “Just say it, get it out of your system.”

“Uh. Sounds like a fun night?”

“If your definition of fun is staying in the library all night trying to do a group paper than yes, it’s going to be a fun night.”

“Hey, hey don’t shoot the nice McDonalds employee. But, I think I know just what you need,” the voice says, not bothering to hide the little chuckle at the end of his sentence.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to give me a tower of burger patties,” he deadpans. As much as he thinks Jackson will appreciate such a work of art, Jinyoung isn’t too keen on taking out a stack of meat in the middle of his university library.

“Not a bad idea, but no. Drive up to the window for your order and have a nice night,” and then with a click, the voice and faint static is gone. It leaves Jinyoung a little confused, but curious all the same, sitting in his car at almost midnight at an empty McDonalds.

When he drives up, a boy that looks too young to be working in fast food or anywhere for that matter, holding up three large brown bags.

“Thanks,” he says, taking them from the boy. Jinyoung isn’t too sure, but he swears the boy’s name tag reads “Bam Bam.”

“No thank _you_ ,” “Bam Bam” says, his grin only growing in size when he carefully hands the four sodas over to Jinyoung. “For giving us something to do, finally! Throwing chicken nuggets at each others faces can only occupy us for so long. Have a good night!”

Jinyoung notes that his voice is a lot higher than the one that spoke to him earlier, and wonders where the mysterious employee is. Waving goodbye to the boy, he drives back towards the university, rolling down the windows so the smell of fast food doesn’t cling to his car. Though, with the amount of food he has right now and will continue to have the rest of the night, he won’t be surprised if he ends up smelling like chicken for a few days. He also forgets what the mystery employee says to him in favor of trying not to die on the road while Jackson calls him to ask his whereabouts.

 

 

Until later, after he gets back to the library and Yugyeom’s digging through a bag for his parfait, and pulls out a red box instead.

“A Happy Meal? Really, hyung?” The youngest says, raising an eyebrow at the equally surprised boy. Behind him Youngjae laughs into his burger and Jackson prods him about the toy. Jinyoung opens his mouth to answer, only to close it again when he can’t think of a proper response. Because he’d like to repeat the same words to the employee that gave it to him.

Instead he just grabs it from Yugyeom’s hold and sets it down beside his fries. He ignores the eyeroll and tells him to just get his food and go back to work. He settles back into his own notes, highlighting a few lines in between bites of his burger and sips of his soda, shushing the three other boys when they get loud.

Jinyoung won’t admit it, but seeing the smiley logo of the Happy Meal does bring a smile to his own face.

 

 

 

 

A week later finds Jinyoung back in the campus library, in a set up similar to the last time they were there. Only this time, Yugyeom managed to reserve a study room ahead of time—“some people actually use these rooms,” he said, shooting Jackson a look when he asked how he snagged it—and there were couches. Couches and arm chairs that meant he didn’t have to suffer long hours on a chair that lost its cushy padding maybe ten years ago. And that it’s a secluded area, four walls keeping the inevitable high noise levels contained and away from the judging eyes of their peers.

It’s maybe three hours into their weekly group meetings when Yugyeom’s stomach starts to growl. Jinyoung tuts and looks through his bag for some crackers he usually keeps with him.

“Did you skip lunch again?” He questions, sliding the crackers over to his junior. Yugyeom only grins sheepishly, mumbling a quiet “thanks, hyung” before opening the packet.

“You can’t keep skipping meals, you know,” Jinyoung continues, his eyes not leaving the notes in front of him. With Yugyeom it’s like he had to develop a sixth sense; he always knows when the kid is rolling his eyes at him like a petulant child.

“Yes, mother,” He replies, huffing at the unwanted attention. Beside him, Jackson opens his mouth and motions for a cracker too, which Yugyeom is more than happy to shove an entire piece in his mouth.

“Sorry _mom_ ,” Youngjae jumps on the bandwagon, laughing behind a closed fist while the other two bicker and fight over the last cracker. “I monopolized most of maknae’s time today, I needed help with a few scores.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, wincing when he hears a yelp beside him. “And you didn’t buy him lunch?” His mother hen tendencies got the better of him, clicking his tongue at the boy and sending him a disappointed look.

“Well he just wanted a chocolate shake!”

“Did you even eat?”

“Because Yugyeomie wanted a chocolate shake didn’t mean I did! So I—”

“I didn’t! Jinyoung I’m huuungry!” Jackson cuts in, suddenly occupying the seat next to him, where a textbook was sitting.

“You just ate the last cracker!” Yugyeom shouts accusingly, pointing a finger at the older boy from other side of the table.

“Jinyoungie I’m still a growing boy and I need fooood,” he continues to whine, making his eyes as big as possible and jutting out his lower lip at Jinyoung as if it will compel him to suddenly go out and buy dinner.

“Growing horizontally? Cause you’re sure not making any progress on the vertical front,” Yugyeom quips back, evidently sore about losing his snack. Jinyoung watches as Jackson turns his head to lock on to Yugyeom, so fast Jinyoung thought he was going to snap his neck, and let out something very similar to a squawk. Yugyeom moves subtly behind Youngjae, keeping his usual expression of indifference on despite the impending doom they all know is about to follow.

“You tree grown brat!”

And it’s as if at that point Jinyoung’s life started playing in slow motion; he watches Jackson lunge after Yugyeom, nearly leaping over the table to reach the younger boy. Papers fly everywhere and the neatly arranged pile of pens in front of Jinyoung scatter to the four corners of the room. Youngjae’s laughing, Jackson’s yelling, Yugyeom’s hissing, and Jinyoung’s holding his head in his hands.

“Alright,” Jinyoung decides. “Alright.” He feels an odd sense of deja vu when he slams his hands on the table, effectively grabbing the attention of his friends. Yugyeom has a hand on Jackson’s face while the elder is grabbing at his sweater, while Youngjae has his arms around Yugyeom to try and pull him away—they all freeze and stare at Jinyoung like he’s gone mental. Given the amount of time he’s invested in the project and the group, Jinyoung’s surprised he hasn’t already. 

“Alright?” Youngjae repeats.

“Alright,” Jinyoung says again slowly. “I think we need a break.”

“So, food?” Jackson asks hopefully, loosening his grip on Yugyeom.

Jinyoung nods sagely and grabs his car keys. They cheer on his way out.

 

 

“How may I help you?” The voice from the speaker drawls out.

“Uh, hello,” Jinyoung greets awkwardly, recognizing the voice as the one from last week. There’s probably a one-in-a-million chance they would recognize his voice, among the hundreds of customers they probably get a day and plus it was filtered through a speaker so it really wouldn’t sound that distinct—Jinyoung isn’t sure his priorities are in order anymore.

“Oh,” the voice says back, a hint of surprise in his tone. “Back again, huh?”

A small smile makes it’s way to Jinyoung’s face, “Didn’t think you’d remember me.”

“It’s not difficult when you’re back here at around the same time as last week,” followed by a quiet, static-y chuckle, “plus it’s easy to recognize voices if you’ve had a full blown conversation with them.”

Jinyoung takes a second to ponder in his head, that yes the voice has a point and perhaps it isn’t so strange. “So how may I help you get through another group session this time,” the voice startles him back to reality. “Assuming that’s why you’re at McDonald’s again at midnight.”

“Bingo,” Jinyoung sighs, mildly embarrassed that this is what group projects have whittled him down to. “Oh,” he suddenly says, a low “hmm” coming from the speakers, “Thanks for the Happy Meal, by the way. Got the Pikachu figure, if you wanted to know.”

“No problem, all part of our exemplary customer service,” the voice says. “Told you I knew just the thing.”

“I hope you didn’t get in trouble for throwing that in my order,” Jinyoung says, leaning forward towards the speakers, his head resting against the interior of his car. “And should you really be having another conversation during work hours again?”

“Well, if you’re going to tell on me for a free Happy Meal then I will,” a quiet laugh comes from the speakers and Jinyoung finds it oddly comforting—maybe it’s the time. “And,” the voice continues, “You’re pretty good at picking times where no one’s around. You do know there’s a delivery option, right?”

“Let’s just say I need a little personal time after sitting in a library for three hours straight,” he admits truthfully, “Even if it’s just a drive to McDonalds.”

“Sounds rough, but I’ll have you know on behalf of the three employees currently at this fine establishment, we feel for you and appreciate your midnight patronage.”

Jinyoung can’t help but laugh, it was like a breath of fresh air in his life—having an easy-going conversation at midnight in a fast food restaurant with no deadlines looming over him. He thinks he wouldn’t mind late night study sessions so much as long as he had this moment to himself every time.

“So what can I get you this time?”

 

 

Jinyoung walks back into a surprisingly quiet study room, armful of food and a relaxed smile on his face. He even lets Jackson’s “Did someone get a little lucky during break time” comment slide without a beating. Just a light slap this time, because he’s feeling generous. Life was good sometimes, and so were free chocolate chip cookies. (Mystery employee swore they were freshly baked and definitely not day old.)

 

 

 

 

The following week Jinyoung doesn’t meet with his group in the library, instead rescheduling to Saturday because Yugyeom had caught the flu earlier in the week and was stuck in bed with a fever. Jinyoung visited earlier, leaving a thermos of soup his mother claimed to be great for illnesses of all kinds, and a reminder to call if he needed anything.

Youngjae rejoiced in the group chat, and Jackson agreed saying something about a much deserved break. Jinyoung snorted at his phone, they agreed to only work on it once a week—what much deserved break?

So Jinyoung finds himself sitting in his room that Thursday night, scrolling through the music charts for something he hasn’t listened to yet while his roommate yells at his game on the other side of the room. He’s not about to take out his earbuds to ask Wonsik what on Earth he’s screaming about, either. It doesn’t sound pleasant from what Jinyoung can catch, but it’s not like he can just tell the older boy to shut up.

He sighs and moves to lay on his back, holding his phone up above him while wondering what to do. Every Thursday had been group project day since midway through the semester; he can’t remember what he used to do with his time. Jinyoung groans and folds and arm over his eyes. Maybe he’ll just turn in for the night.

 

Jinyoung wakes up to the sound of a piano in one ear, and his roommate laughing at a movie in the other. He groans and rubs his eyes with the heel of his palm, slowly getting up and stretching out his arms.

“Morning,” Wonsik says, not looking away from his computer screen.

“What time is it,” Jinyoung barely gets out over his yawn. He pulls the earbud out and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, still rubbing at his face.

“A little past midnight, sleeping beauty,” he replies, laughing at something the actor said. “Have a nice nap?”

Jinyoung just groans and falls back onto the bed. “Kill me.”

“As much as I’d like that 4.0, I’m not gonna commit murder for it,” Wonsik says, “You can go back to sleep if you want. I’ll turn down the volume?” Jinyoung wonders why he didn’t think to do it while he was sleeping, what good would it do now that he’s awake?

He shakes his head, “Nah it’s fine. I’ll go out for a bit.” Jinyoung drags a hand down his face and hops off his bed, grabbing his phone from under his pillow and the car keys on his desk. As he’s shrugging on a light jacket, his roommate calls out to him, “Don’t talk to strangers!”

“Don’t invite Jaehwan over!” He says back, pulling on his shoes and dodging the neck cushion Wonsik launches at the wall beside him. Jinyoung laughs on his way out, winking at his fake-mad roommate. Honestly, he just doesn’t want Jaehwan sitting on his bed.

Making his way to the parking lot behind the dormitory, he wonders if the mystery employee is still working the drive-thru this week. He’s not feeling particularly hungry, nor does he plan on stay up for another three hours, but he is pretty curious.

And before he knows it, Jinyoung’s pulling up once again to an empty lot. He clears his throat right into the speaker as he drives up, not too sure of what to say. The machine buzzes to life and the same voice from the past two weeks comes through, “How may I help you?”

Jinyoung freezes, he doesn’t really know what to say. He drove by to satisfy his curiosity, because in his mind a third encounter was simply impossible after meeting the same time on the same day twice prior. Even though he probably knew in the very back of his mind they had set shifts so “meeting” him again was probably very likely.

“Hello?” A pause. “Wait, are you the midnight group project guy?”

“Uh,” Jinyoung manages to get out. He’s made a terrible mistake.

“We have cameras, and I think I recognize the little dancing sunflower on your dashboard?” The voice says, the end of his sentence lilting up with uncertainty. Jinyoung looks from the speaker to the dashboard ornament in question, currently stood still with the obvious lack of sunlight and all. It was a gift from Jackson when he accidentally knocked the Pororo figure that was there originally.

“It is, isn’t it? Otherwise this is going to be very awkward.” There’s a cough from the other side and what sounds like laughter in the background.

“..Yeah,” Jinyoung says eventually. “Hello?”

“FROM THE OTHER SIDE,” is shouted back to him from the speakers, followed by a lot of shuffling around and static. “Sorry, Bambam’s been doing that since our shift started.”

“Good thing it’s a pretty great song then, right?”

“Bambam wants me to tell you you have good taste,” the voice says. Jinyoung laughs and says thank you, hiding his grin behind his hand when he hears Bambam cheer.

“So what’s on the menu tonight? Fries are pretty good today.”

“Ah, no group session today,” Jinyoung admits, “One of them is sick with a fever so we moved it.”

“Oh, well, I hope your friend feels better then,” the voice says. “Kind of you to come by and keep us company anyway.”

“I’ll pass the message onto him,” he laughs quietly. “And I didn’t come all the way here just for that! Can I just get the Big Mac meal? Medium fries and medium soda.”

“I’m sure you didn’t,” the voice says back. Jinyoung doesn’t think the mystery employee really believes him, but then again he doesn’t really believe himself. He’s tempted to smack his head repeatedly against the steering wheel because here he is, getting worked up over a guy and his nice voice—a guy who works at a McDonalds at midnight and who Jinyoung’s never even seen before. “Drive on up to the window for your order, and have a good night!”

He’s secretly hoping is the drive-thru guy that’s going to hand him the little brown bag, and he’ll finally get to put a face to the voice he’s been having such pleasant conversations with. When he does get up to the window, an older looking blond is leaning by the edge, holding out a bag with a small smirk playing on his lips. Jinyoung makes out “Mark” on his name tag and wonders if this is the guy.

“Here you are,” he says when he passes the bag and later the drink to Jinyoung. Mark smiles as he does so, revealing his canines. If Jinyoung’s not shivering at how deep the employee’s voice is, it would be because of those teeth. Mark is quite attractive, Jinyoung has to admit as he smiles back and thanks him for the food. But his voice is too deep to be the one that spoke to him earlier. That’s two strikes now; he’s definitely narrowing the list down.

Before he drives off, he notices Mark staring at him, almost like he was appraising him. Jinyoung shakes his head and the employee is back to smiling at him, waving him goodbye and bidding him a good night. Strange, but Jinyoung’s probably just imagining things.

 

 

As soon as he walks back into his room, toeing off his shoes, he throws the McDonalds bag in the direction of his roommate. He ignores the spluttering to pad over to his bed and flopping down, taking a few generous sips of his soda.

“What’s this for?” He hears Wonsik ask.

“Award for being roommate of the year,” Jinyoung replies, shrugging at the “seriously?” expression on his roommate’s face.

“Thanks, I guess.”

He keeps the little Pokemon toy for himself though, putting Lugia next to the Pikachu on his nightstand.

 

 

 

 

It’s Saturday night when the four of them are reunited, occupying another study room since there were hardly any students around.

“Why Saturday,” Jackson whines, taking up an entire couch with his body. “I could be doing other things.”

“If you want to fail this class then be our guest,” Yugyeom mutters back quietly, mouth mask pulled down to cover his chin. Jinyoung rubs his back and lays a hand on his forehead, much to Yugyeom’s displeasure.

“I told you I’m fine hyung,” he says, scowling when Youngjae takes the opportunity to slap his hand over his forehead that Jinyoung just lifted his hand from. “Ow, get off me hyung! You didn’t even want to be within three feet of me before!”

“Well that was before Jinyoung hyung said you were okay,” Youngjae laughs, dodging Yugyeom’s jabs.

“I told you I was better!” He retorts, crossing his arms over his chest and simmering in his seat. Before Jinyoung had arrived at the library entrance, Yugyeom was sitting alone on one bench while Youngjae and Jackson were huddled together on the next bench over, whispering and staring at Yugyeom. It had been a little sad, seeing their maknae pouting like that and the other two obviously overly concerned about their own health.

“Sorry Yugyeomie, Jinyoung hyung’s credible,” Youngjae says, rubbing the boy’s back to try and lift his mood a little.

“Leave the child be,” Jackson moans. “He clearly doesn’t appreciate our love for him.”

“Come here and let me cough into your open mouth, hyung.”

“Kids,” Jinyoung finally cuts in, heaving a sigh. “We only have a few more weeks, we’re almost there. Don’t kill each other just yet.” Jackson glares at Yugyeom, who makes a slashing motion across his neck back.

Youngjae laughs and pats Jinyoung on the back. He thinks he needs a break or five.

 

 

“Fancy seeing you again,” the same familiar voice flits through the speakers. “As much as we appreciate taking your money, should I be concerned with the amount of fast food you’ve been taking in?”

“Have you been keeping tabs on me, Mr. Drive-thru? I’m flattered,” Jinyoung jokes back, grin evident in his voice.

“The three of us have been accustomed to your weekly visits, sir,” the voice answers, “And we do look forward to it every time.”

“This isn’t a ploy to “take my money,” as you put it, right?”

“Nah, I would’ve just added a bunch of random things to your order if I wanted to do that,” the voice laughs, quickly adding, “Just kidding. I don’t need a lawsuit on my hands.”

“I’ll keep an eye on my receipt, then,” Jinyoung says, hiding his laughter behind his hand.

“What’ll it be this week? Solo or group project?” Jinyoung appreciates the mystery employee remembering the few bits of information they shared, it makes him feel like a true valued customer—and not that mystery employee might actually remember because he’s interested. Who knows.

“Group project, so it’ll be another long list.”

“You better not be getting anything for your sick friend, I wouldn’t wish this food on anyone that’s ill,” the voice warns, and Jinyoung almost laughs at how ridiculous he sounded. “Hey, I’m just saying you never know when you could be done in by a chicken nugget.”

Jinyoung’s trying hard to keep his giggles from slipping out, his shoulders shake and he’s fanning his face; this is all too much for 12:00AM.

“He’s feeling much better now, but thanks for your concern. But you’re right, he abstained from ordering this time—he has soup for tonight’s session,” Jinyoung responds when he regains his bearings. “This is for the rest of them, mostly to keep them from attacking each other,” he sighs thinking back to all the fights he’s had to break up in the past.

“Sounds like you’ve got your job cut out for you, team leader,” the voice jokes.

“More like team mom—they’ve actually called me mom, you know? Ungrateful kids.” That makes the voice burst out laughing, a clear baritone sound that brings a smile to Jinyoung’s face.

“Can’t say I see it, but I’ll take their word for it.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Uh huh, sure I am. So how may I take your order this time?”

 

 

It’s Bambam at the window this time when Jinyoung drives up, and instead of a cheeky little comment he just winks and tells Jinyoung to have a good night when he gives him the food. He thinks there’s something the McDonads employees know that he doesn’t; Bambam’s still waving when he looks at his rearview window as he’s driving away. Maybe they’ve replaced one of the fountain drinks with beer to make up for wasted time for being at work on a Saturday night.

 

 

 

 

By the time next week rolls around, Jinyoung’s already looking forward to his weekly McDonalds trip. He already sort of broke pattern by going by Thursday—to this day he still won’t admit to himself it wasn’t just curiosity that made him take a drive there—but something about keeping it to a certain day at a certain time, it feels like his own little secret. The late night conversations were like a small escape, just for him to relax for a little bit and complain about his friends.

It almost frustrates him he still doesn’t know what the mystery employee looks like, he’s seen two of the three by now. He bets they have a game going, what with the strange looks both Mark and Bambam gave him. Jinyoung’s not one for conspiracy theories, but he doesn’t have another explanation for it. That or they’ve figured out why he keeps going back to McDonalds before he himself has.

“Hyung? Hyung!” He’s shaken out of his daze, literally, and when the room stops moving he looks to see who the offender is. Youngjae has a hold on his bicep, looking more perplexed than Jinyoung thinks he deserves to.

“Huh?”

“I’ve been calling you for like five minutes now,” the younger boy says, his voice becoming slightly concerned when Jinyoung gives him a blank look.

“Were you?” He asks. “Huh.”

“That’s it, he’s gone,” Jackson declares, throwing his hands up in the air, highlighter with it. “We don’t need to do this anymore!” Yugyeom looks at him over the top of his laptop and shakes his head.

“Hyung are you okay in there?” Youngjae asks, leaning in closer to inspect Jinyoung’s face. He smiles at the boy and gently pries Youngjae’s hands off of him, “I’m fine. Just caught in a daydream.”

“Is it break time?” Jackson pipes up from the other end of the desk. He looks shorter than usual, due to the low rise couches. It makes him look like just a head atop of his stack of notes and Jinyoung resists the urge to laugh.

“Break time guys?” He asks the other two, nudging Youngjae and glancing at Yugyeom. The two share a look and nod; Yugyeom closes his laptop screen and pushes it away, stretching his arms up over his head.

“Great,” he says, standing up in his seat. “McDonalds again?” Jinyoung grins at the rest of them, grabbing his keys from the table and pocketing them.

“We’re going to die,” Jackson says gravely, sliding down into the couch. “But sign me up and put it on my tab!”

“Youngjae, Yugyeom?”

“Sure, something light this time, though. My mom wouldn’t want me to eat fast food every week,” Youngjae replies, letting out a few nervous chuckles and scratching the back of his neck.

“I wanna come with this time, I think my eyes are going to bleed if I have to see anything related to the brain anymore,” Yugyeom says, also getting up. Jinyoung freezes for a moment, he never entertained the idea of bringing anyone with him, he just assumed the three of them would always find something to entertain themselves with.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Yugyeom asks, suddenly beside him with his jacket on. He and Youngjae are looking at him strangely, while Jackson’s already clocked on and on his phone.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says. “Yeah, come on.” He doesn’t know how to feel about this set up.

 

 

Riding with Yugyeom isn’t bad, he’s mostly well behaved and usually keeps his hands off the radio and AUX chord, and keeps a decent conversation. At first he’s a little ticked off the maknae decided to come along, but then he thought about it. It’s Yugyeom, Jinyoung can’t really get mad at him. Even now, he’s just calmly sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window, nodding along to the radio.

They don’t talk during the short trip to McDonalds.

 

 

“Well, well if it isn’t our favorite midnight group leader,” the voice from the speaker says as soon as Jinyoung pulls up. Yugyeom quirks an eyebrow in Jinyoung’s direction, but he just turns away, praying the younger can’t see how red his face became.

“Hello,” he greets normally, as any normal customer would. Jinyoung’s silently hoping the conversation won’t go far tonight, not with Yugyeom sitting in the car right beside him. He thinks he can play it naturally, just go along with it despite the nickname.

“Any trouble with the kids today? From my experience chicken nuggets do seem to calm rowdy college students down,” the voice continues, unaware of Jinyoung’s growing nervousness and Yugyeom’s questioning glances.

“Uh, well..” He starts to respond into the speaker, glancing at his passenger from the corner of his eye. Yugyeom’s eyebrows have practically migrated to his hairline, staring at him and probably silently judging him.

“Or let me guess, you just miss your friends here at your local Mcdonalds?” The voice laughs, really not picking up on the awkward silence on the other line.

“Actually,” Jinyoung suddenly says, clearing his throat a little. “I, uh, brought one of the kids along this time.”

The awkward silence just thickens, and Jinyoung doesn’t know who he’s more embarrassed for. Himself, sitting next to Yugyeom with the tip of his ears burning red, or the mystery employee who’s sitting inside the restaurant away from Yugyeom’s judge-y eyes.

“Heeey there,” the voice says after a few moments of silence. There’s a cough and some light snickering on the other side, before they start speaking again in a perkier voice Jinyoung didn’t think the mystery employee was even capable of. “How may I help you?”

Yugyeom takes the opportunity to lean over Jinyoung, getting as close to the window without taking off his seatbelt, “A chocolate soft serve ice cream!”

“And uh..a small sweet tea, two small colas, three bacon cheeseburgers and the 20 piece chicken nuggets,” Jinyoung continues after Yugyeom. “Please.”

“Right, coming up. Please drive up to the window for your order and have a good night!” The chirpy voice says, making Jinyoung feel a little bad for not saying anything sooner. “And by the way, a warning would be nice next time, _leader_.” He drives up completely red in the face, not even having the heart to look Yugyeom in the face when he passes the ice cream over.

 

 

“You just wanted ice cream, didn’t you?”

Yugyeom just shrugs.

 

 

“So guess what guys,” Yugyeom says as soon as he walks into the room, not bothering to hold the door open for Jinyoung. He’s left nudging the door open with his shoulder with the bag and drinks in his hands; ungrateful brat.

“Hm? Oh you got ice cream?” Youngjae says, head poking up from one of the couches. He closes his game of Two Dots and sits up, zeroing in on the soft serve in Yugyeom’s hand.

“Yea, but that’s not what I want to say,” the youngest continues, walking over to the arm chair farthest from Jinyoung and ignoring the warning glare, “Jinyoungie hyung’s been flirting with the McDonalds guy.”

“WHAT,” Jackson exclaims, shooting up from the couch across the table from Youngjae.

“Kim Yugyeom!” Jinyoung nearly shouts, letting go of the burgers in his hands.

“Is that why you keep going to McDonalds?” Youngjae asks, looking back and forth between the staring match Jinyoung catches Yugyeom in. “And here I thought you just wanted us to get fat,” the boy continues, sighing in relief.

“I’m sure if hyung wanted to kill us he’d do it more creatively,” Yugyeom chimes in, not breaking eye contact with Jinyoung and taking a slow lick of his ice cream. Meanwhile Jackson’s scrambling to sit up on the couch and stares at Jinyoung with wide eyes.

“You mean to tell us you’ve been ditching us for a _guy_?!”

“Jackson hyung, no it's—” Jinyoung tries to explain, turning away from the maknae at the moment, not before sending him a glare, and goes over to calm Jackson down.

“That violates all sorts of friendship rules! Friends don’t keep secrets and go around dating people while doing group projects!”

“I said flirting, not dating, but little details probably fly over Jackson hyung’s head,” Yugyeom whispers to Youngjae quietly, having migrated over to share the same couch as the other boy. If Jackson finds the two younger boys giggling suspicious, he doesn’t question it, instead more focused on Jinyoung’s alleged betrayal.

“I’m not dating anyone,” Jinyoung says, “Really!” He knows he doesn’t have a strong argument, but there really isn’t an argument to begin with. Mystery McDonalds employee and he just happen to have a few friendly conversations here and there. And just because Jinyoung wants to maybe date him, or at least talk to him face-to-face, doesn’t mean they are dating.

“I can’t believe you would keep this from me, me!” Jackson wails, flopping over on the couch, away from Jinyoung’s hands

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and exhales through his nose, bringing a hand up to his forehead. Stupid Yugyeom and his stupid mouth, how is he supposed to calm Jackson down and tell him that no, he’s not lying about dating someone.

“If I buy you lunch for a whole week, will you believe me?” He resigns himself to saying, a single invisible tear running down his cheek at the money he’ll be spending on the older boy. It makes Jackson stop moaning about how “some people putting their love lives over their academics” and making up wild stories about the mystery guy he’s dating.

“From any place of my choice?” He says, peeking one eye open from behind his fingers.

“From any place of your choice,” Jinyoung sighs.

“Yugyeom, how could you spread lies about your hyung like that? He drove your ass all the way there to buy you ice cream,” Jackson scolds Yugyeom, suddenly by Jinyoung’s side and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Yugyeom just rolls his eyes and throws a balled up napkin in their direction. Jinyoung wonders how this all happened. His secret just went and blew up in his face.

 

 

 

 

The following Thursday night goes the same way it did for the past month, only this time when Jinyoung declares a break and gets up to no doubt go to McDonalds, Yugyeom sends him a look. Jinyoung can’t decipher it, the younger’s expression being a cross between mild curiosity and silent judgment. Luckily Jackson nor Youngjae pay him any mind, letting him leave without a fuss.

 

“See you soon, McLover hyung!” He hears Youngjae call out before the door closes; so much for without a fuss.

 

 

Jinyoung wonders how every time he goes to the McDonalds no one is there, the lot is always empty and supposedly no walk-ins either. He wonders if he’s being lied to and there are people, and drive-thru guy still decides to talk to him instead—which in its own way makes Jinyoung feel better about himself, but he doesn’t know if he can stand for bad work ethic. Then again he could be telling the truth and no one goes to McDonalds at midnight on Thursdays. (Not when there’s a 24 hour chicken and beer place down the street.)

 

“Hello valued customer! How may I serve you this fine evening?” The speaker crackles to life when Jinyoung stops the car next to it. He smiles and shakes his head at the fake customer service tone the mystery employee’s taken on.

“Relax, no kid this time, just team leader,” He says, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Oh thank god,” the voice sighs, his voice dropping to it’s normal tone, “Do you know how tiring that is? All day long, sometimes I forget what my actual voice sounds like.”

“There, there,” Jinyoung laughs, trying to reassure the other. “The woes of customer service.”

“Customer service barely pays the bills, I’ll tell you right now.”

“Aw, poor guy, maybe you need a Happy Meal too.”

“No thanks, if I see the McDonalds logo any more than I already do I think I’ll die,” the voice laughs, “and then who else will be here to keep you company?”

“Hey now, I’m pretty sure I’m the one keeping you, and Bambam and Mark was it? Company and not the other way around,” Jinyoung retorts, smiling into his hand and staring at the speaker as if the person on the other side could see him too.

“Mark hyung says good job. And no, I think it’s you that keeps coming back for me. Us, I mean.” The slip up almost goes unnoticed, but not for Jinyoung who’s hanging on to nearly every word. It makes something swell up in his chest and he’s grinning so wide he’s not sure what to do next.

“I’ll let you keep thinking that,” he manages to say, “but I know better. Team leader has to know all, right?”

“Generous of you, Mr. Leader,” the voice snorts, “So what’s the deal for tonight?”

Jinyoung thinks for a bit, he does have a list of what the others want; just the usual things that they mostly get every time, but today Jinyoung doesn’t feel like listing all the items out. He’s experiencing change in his life, so his friends should too, right?”

“Surprise me,” he says confidently.

“Come again?”

“You heard me, drive-thru man, surprise me.”

There’s chuckle from the other side, “Alright, you got it. Drive on up to the window for your order.”

 

 

There’s of course no way they finish an order that quickly, so it leaves Jinyoung sitting in his car next to a vacant window. He catches glimpses of Mark (hyung) and Bambam running around here and there, but no trace of the mysterious third member with the honey like voice—Jinyoung has to shake the thought from his head before it becomes fully ingrained, because he did not just think that.

Eventually Mark comes over and leans out the window to peer at Jinyoung, sending him a shy smile when he finally looks up.

“It’s almost done,” Mark says, eyes dancing with amusement as he stares at Jinyoung. “We hope you’ll like it.” And suddenly two bags and four drinks appear on the counter next to the blond employee, neat and ready to be handed over into Jinyoung’s waiting arms.

“Enjoy the rest of the night,” he says, sending Jinyoung off with a wide smile. Something about that exchange felt suspicious, but Jinyoung shrugs and steals a fry peeking out from one of the bags. Must be his gut telling him Mark is a creepy guy.

 

 

“And he returns,” Yugyeom announces as soon the door to the study room opens. The three of them are spread out on three different couches and arm chairs, in various states of boredom and unconsciousness. Jinyoung’s not even sure which person the snoring is coming from, Jackson or Youngjae, but it stops when Yugyeom forcibly kicks the couch Jackson is on and next Youngjae’s.

“Food’s back hyungs,” he says, not looking up from his phone. Jinyoung is about to scold the boy about respecting school property when Youngjae and Jackson both rush forward for the bags in his hands, effectively taking his attention away from the rebellious teen.

“Just a little thing,” He starts to say, but is interrupted almost immediately with Jackson’s shouts of “Where’s my burger?” and Youngjae joining in with “There’s no apple pie! Hyuuung!”

“My phone died and forgot your orders,” Jinyoung lies; he’s pretty sure telling them he asked for a surprise wouldn’t go over that well. “So hopefully I made up for it?”

“Oh Jinyoung,” Jackson says, shaking his head and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Do you need my charger?” Jinyoung laughs and just tells Jackson to pick out what he wants before Youngjae and Yugyeom take all the good stuff. To be honest, he doesn’t even know what’s in the bags, let alone what’s good. Instead he takes a seat and flips through one of the textbooks while sipping on what seems to be lemonade.

“Ah hyung,” Jinyoung looks up when Youngjae addresses him, halfway through a paragraph and the frontal lobe. Beside him Yugyeom is giggling into a snack wrap. “I think this is for you.” In his hands is a familiar red box—yet another Happy Meal. But written over the smiley face are the words: “To Team Leader ^^”

Jinyoung coughs into a fist, his cheeks turning a light pick when he takes the box from Youngjae. He ignores the three pair of eyes on him as he’s opening up the meal, too embarrassed to even say anything. When he asked for a surprise, the last thing he expected was a Happy Meal personally addressed to him.

What he finds inside, however is a little more shocking. His fingers freeze mid-air as he looks at the contents, his lack of response fueling the curiosity of the three other occupants of the room. When they draw closer, Jinyoung suddenly looks up and tells them to go do their own thing, this is his! Yugyeom grumbles about no fun hyungs and Jackson shrugs, and continues to throw fries in the air and trying to catch them with his mouth. Youngjae’s the only one that listens, going back to his seat and turning on his laptop to hopefully work.

When Jinyoung’s sure they’re not paying attention to him anymore, he goes back to inspecting the items inside the Happy Meal. Each item was wrapped in varying colors of McDonalds wrapping paper, marked with a number. He pulls out “1,” which is probably the cheeseburger judging by the size. He unwraps hit carefully, holding his breath as he slowly uncovers a…cheeseburger. He shakes his head and stares at the burger incredulously, was that it? Did mystery employee just wrap everything in the Happy Meal for fun?

Jinyoung’s about to give up after inspecting the burger and lifting the bun when he notices it—the writing on the underside of the yellow paper.

“Hey,” is all it says. “Hey?” he whispers to himself. Setting the burger on the paper, he goes and pulls out the item wrapped in white, marked with a big “2.” It’s probably the fries with the way salt is falling onto his desk as he uncovers it, and when the first yellow fry falls out, he knows that yup, definitely fries. As soon as he has the small fries in one had, he sets it down to inspect the wrapping paper. Jinyoung turns it every which way trying to find the next message, but there’s only so many sides of a piece of wrapping paper. He sighs and wonders why the other made things so difficult.

Losing interest in the sheet, he neatly folds it up before turning to the fries. And lo-and-behold, a messily written message is on the little packet.

“I just met you…”

Jinyoung scoffs, that’s hardly true but sure he’ll go along with it. He’s getting increasingly more excited to know what else the mystery employee has to say, so he spends no further time on it in favor or taking out “3.”

Wasting no time in separating the wrapping and the box of chicken nuggets, he quickly checks both sides of the paper and all visible surfaces of the box to make sure nothing’s there first before opening it. There’s no other place the message could be, right?

And Jinyoung isn’t disappointed.

“and this is crazy…”

Jinyoung has to cover his mouth to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. Is this really happening to him? He tries to school his expression into one of calm and composure, but even when he bites his lip he can’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. He even forgets he’s not alone in the room, he can’t focus on anything else.

The product marked “4” is probably one of those kiddy yogurt drinks, and unless the employee is really good at writing on weird surfaces, Jinyoung bets the next part is on the paper. Unwrapping it with bated breath, he rolls the bottle in his hand to make sure nothing’s really there before he lays the wrap out in front of him.

“but…”

“Huh?” He can’t help but say. Jinyoung quickly looks up and around the room, checking if any of the three’s attentions were attracted. When no one says anything, Jinyoung ducks back down to his Happy Meal and hidden messages. There’s only one item left—the toy. He wonders how the mystery employee pulled this one off. His excitement and anticipation picking back up after the single word message, he slowly takes the pink wrap off. And again, and once more. Three sheets of wrapping paper, all blank. How curious, he thinks as he flicks the edge of one of the pink sheets with his fingers. In his other hand is a Pokemon figure along with its card, sans the shrink wrap. At this point there’s only one place anyone could’ve written anything.

He sets the Kyogre figure down, leaving just the face down card in his hand. Jinyoung’s not sure why, but he’s beginning to feel extremely nervous, like this card held the fate of his life on it’s weak flimsy surface. Closing his eyes and counting to three, he flips it over on when he reaches three.

“Would you maybe date me?”

“I need to go out for a while,” Jinyoung announces, standing up in his seat suddenly. It startles Yugyeom, and Youngjae looks at him strangely.

“Where? It’s almost 1,” Jackson asks, staring at him from the corner of the room.

“Just out!” Jinyoung says, pulling his coat on in a rush. He’s about to be completely out of the door when Yugyeom yells, “You forgot your car keys!” He rushes back in to swipe at his table and smile sheepishly at Yugyeom, mumbling a quick thanks before he’s out again.

Jinyoung doesn’t even care that they all rush to his seat to check out what had him in such a frenzy. Right now, he just needs to get back to McDonalds.

 

 

As he nears the speaker in the drive-thru, Jinyoung’s heart starts to beat faster and faster and the butterflies in his stomach are threatening to burst out. He’s so nervous, but he’s so happy and excited and hopeful and just about to explode.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He nearly shouts into the speaker, not even waiting for the other to speak. Jinyoung knows they can see him, they recognize his car, and the lot is empty, so he waits for the reply practically bouncing in his seat.

Only, it isn’t the response he’s looking for.

“Oops,” comes a much higher voice than the one Jinyoung’s grown accustomed to.

“Oh my god,” he says, feeling his face go red in embarrassment. This time he does bang his head against the steering wheel.

“Just a second,” he hears Bambam say. “Hyung, it’s your boyfriend-not-boyfriend!”

(Jinyoung’s already having trouble breathing, that just makes things worse.)

There’s a faint, “Yah, shut up!” and some shuffling, before a breathy “hey” comes through the speakers in a voice Jinyoung’s definitely fond of.

“Hey,” he responds shyly, all the confidence from before gone.

“Twice in one night, must be my lucky day then?”

“Maybe,” Jinyoung says, taking a deep breath. “I read your little notes.”

There’s a pause, and Jinyoung wonders if he’s just as nervous as he is. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and…” He pauses, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. “Yes, I’ll date you.”

There’s another pause before the voice suddenly bursts out laughing, from happiness and relief, and Jinyoung knows because he’s doing it too. They’re both laughing with each other and he just feels so good having that off his chest, that this entire time it wasn’t him reading to much into things.

When things quiet down again and Jinyoung’s wiping a tear from his eye, the voice starts talking again.

“Well, I think you can drive up to the window for your order now.”

Jinyoung’s smiling the whole three feet he has to move his car. And what greets him makes the month of guessing what his mystery employee looks like is completely worth it.

Because the person that greets Jinyoung is more than he could’ve ever imagined. A boy that looks his age with hair dyed a vibrant ember color and an 100 watt smile that has Jinyoung swooning in his seat. “Jaebum” is written clearly on his name tag, and the way his eyes disappear into little moons when Jinyoung comes to a stop directly in line with the window nearly stops his heart.

“Mark hyung and Bambam were right, you _are_ cute,” he says. (And his voice sounds even better without the faint static of technology in the way.)

“And you’re much better looking that a speaker on a pole,” Jinyoung replies, leaning out the window to look at Jaebum more clearly. With the bright light from the restaurant coming out from behind him, it looks like Jaebum’s glowing.

“I’m glad then,” Jaebum laughs. He then extends a hand out to Jinyoung, “Im Jaebum.”

“Park Jinyoung,” he replies, taking his hand.

“Well Leader Park,” Jaebum smiles, “What can I get you this fine night?”

“Hm,” Jinyoung pretends to think, tapping a finger against his chin, “I’ll take a trip to the aquarium and maybe dinner by the riverside?” He grins up at Jaebum, admiring the way his eyes seem to shine while they’re looking at him.

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading or rereading depending lmao   
> comments/kudos/bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
